Beneath The Moon
by Hopeblossom
Summary: Since they had first met, they had been in love. However, they are living in two different worlds; one of the rich and one of the poor. She is sickly, yet, they still plan to run away together. Will they succeed? Or will the once again be torn apart?
1. Take My Hand

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>They always met in secret. Not by choice, but because he was poor, and she was rich. He was healthy, and she was sick. He was street wise, and she was not. However, through a twist of fate, their hearts had been bound together by strong red string, and they were very much in love.<p>

She, was Luka Megurine, daughter of a wealthy family, with no brothers or sisters. She was a cloistered girl, and knew very little about true poverty in her country. Despite her ignorance, she was sympathetic and kind; always gentle with everyone and everything.

It was a wonder that she hadn't been forced into marriage yet. There were plenty of suitable suitors. Rich men who would quite happily marry Luka. However, the said girl seemed to have avoided arranged marriage for years of her life, and she prayed that that wouldn't change.

He, was Len Kagamine, son of another poor and common family. He lived with his mother and his twin sister, but had not heard of his father for quite a while. The head of the Kagamine family had left ever since things had gone downhill, as in: 'There is no money left now.'

Len didn't mind though. Not too much. He was the head of the Kagamine family, and he worked hard to prove that. His sister was soon to be married to a man from a better off family. His mother had arranged that, but had made sure that both Len and his sister, Rin, were content with the situation. His sister, who was usually stubborn and full of pride, accepted fairly quickly. She was anxious to please her mother, her brother, and even this stranger that she would soon be married to.

Len's mother knew nothing of Luka. Well, not anything she had been told directly. She could sense when Len had met his lady-friend, as he came back looking optimistic and dreamy. She could sense when he was worried about her, as his eyes would be distant and he would be chewing his bottom lip. Despite this, she knew nothing about who she was, or where she was from. She didn't really know why her son was keeping this woman a secret.

Luka's family however, definitely knew about Len, although, they did not know his name. The couple had been caught once, hand in hand.

Luka's father was furious. How dare his daughter betray her wealthy status for that filthy, common boy? Luka's mother was sour about the matter, too. The family did not bring up the matter on Len, as it only caused arguments. Her parents assumed that Luka would grow out of him. It was all just a show, for rebellion, they insisted. She would break it off, sooner or later.

Yet, there they were, meeting again. Len was waiting for her underneath the town bridge. It was a nice meeting spot for them. They would sit by the river and talk. They would feel the tickle of the reeds on their arms and hands, or wherever they had skin showing. It was pleasant and calm, underneath the bridge. It was their special place.

"Are you there, Len?"

Len turned, and immediately broke into a smile. His face lit up as he hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent.

"I'm so pleased to see you," Len told her hurriedly. "I've missed you."

Luka smiled gently, nodding her head and holding him close. "I wish it wasn't like this. I've missed you, too."

The couple had seen each other in a while, for various reasons. For Luka, it was hard finding enough excuses to go out into town, which she barely knew her way around. She usually resorted to sneaking out, or if she was desperate, she would remind her parents that she was sickly. Guilt trip them into letting her go.

Len, on the other hand, was busy with work. His boss worked him as hard as possible - not out of spite, but because there were not enough workers to go round, and Len was one of the hardest working people he'd ever met. Therefore, Len's hours grew longer, and he really didn't have time for anybody or anything.

But, they were always desperate to see each other. And young love shouldn't be kept apart.

"How have you been?" Len asked as they sat down together near the river. They took off their shoes and socks and splashed their feet gently in the water, with their hands together at all times.

"A little better," replied Luka, smiling weakly. The moonlight made Luka's pasty skin shine silver. She looked like an angel, in the moonlight. Her blushing, pink hair looked softer than spun silk, and she truly looked beautiful. However, Luka was very ill indeed.

She always had been. She had been a frail child - always catching colds and coughs and other petty ailments. Her skin had always been paler than other children's. She would sometimes hold her head wearily with tears in her eyes, asking her mother why she felt so bad all the time. Sometimes, the poor child had even fainted.

Now that Luka had grown up, the family doctor was still watching out for symptoms or seizures or anything that might be dangerous. Lately, she had been feeling sharp pains in her stomach and her head. She often lacked energy, and although she was trying to be brave, sometimes she still felt like that shy little girl, who would ask her mother the same question, day in, day out.

Len squeezed Luka's hand. "Good," he said quietly. She leant on him, with her head drooping on his shoulder. They talked about home life and general life. About the wonders of the world, and their uncertain future.

"If I asked you to run with me, right now, would you come with me?" Len wandered aloud, hoping he hadn't startled Luka with such a serious proposition.

"Always," Luka answered. She answered truthfully, too. She felt so trapped within the confines of her home and her town, but Len made her feel free.

"Good," Len grinned. He lifted Luka's head from his shoulder, and knelt in front of her on one knee. "Will you, Luka Megurine, run away with me soon, and make me feel happy for the rest of my life?"

Luka grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around him once more. "Of course." Although his gesture had a slightly joke-y tone, it made her heart soar. She felt wanted and needed and in _love._

Len felt the very same. He wanted so badly to protect Luka, yet, show her the world. All of it; good and bad. He wanted to take her hand and run with her forever, yet, he wanted to stay trapped in that moment by the river, with the reeds on his skin and her hand in his.

Years ago, when Len was young, he had not believed in true love. He believed in crushes and fleeting love and lust and everything except true, long lasting love. It was a myth. A fantasy! Yet, then he had met Luka. She had been looking at pale yellow roses. She had looked up, turning to look for someone, or something, and their eyes had met. It sounded cliché, but he had been attracted by her eyes. They were so gentle and kind looking, bluer than the sky.

And she, had been attracted by his. His eyes looked energetic and full of life. She had wanted to talk to him right there and then. She made him so curious.

So, she had said hello. He had commented on the roses she was viewing, and made her laugh. She asked his name, and he asked hers. They talked about the weather, although, both Len and Luka had many more, much more important questions than what the other thought of the weather.

They had loved each other from the very first day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, another Len and Luka fic from me! This is based on Floating Love, Moon Flower. Please give me your thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed!:D


	2. Pebbles at Your Window

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Len had last seen Luka. He had had a bad day. It had rained heavily in the morning, soaking through his clothes and putting him in a grouchy mood. Work had been hell today as two of his fellow employees hadn't turned up, meaning he had to cover for them, and, he'd had nothing to eat all day.<p>

Coming home was relief. The little house Len shared with his sister and his mother was quiet, and he thought it was nice enough. Sometimes, it got a little chilly inside, but that really only happened in Winter. He and his sister shared a room, but that was fine with them.

When Len got home, his mother wasn't home. He stood for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace and silence that he had encountered.

"Rin? Are you home?" Len called, taking off his shoes.

Rin appeared quickly. "Would you like some tea?"

Len nodded, and followed his sister into the cramped kitchen. Len's stomach growled, but he ignored it. His sister poured tea, and they sat in silence at the kitchen table, sipping the hot liquid. Their eyes didn't meet as they drank.

"Len?" Rin said, breaking the silence. "Do you think he will be a nice man?"

No explanation was needed. He, was the man that Rin was expected to marry obediently. Len paused thoughtfully, wondering how he should answer. He didn't want to lie to his sister, or give her false hope. But he didn't want to scare her away either.

"Mother won't have given you to just anyone," Len answered, smiling at his twin. He touched her hand gently, holding her gaze. "If he doesn't know how to treat a lady, show him how."

Rin nodded. She was smiling, although tears were building in her eyes. "I'm just so nervous."

"Don't be. Things always work out okay." Len took both her hands and shook them gently, before picking up his cup and drinking more tea. Rin followed suit, and drank more, hoping it would lift her spirits.

As they were finishing their tea, their mother returned home. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, making more tea for herself.

"And how are my twins?" She asked.

"Great," Rin replied quickly, beaming at her mother. Len glanced at her, but smiled along anyway.

* * *

><p>Len was restless later that day. He was worried about his sister. They had grown up, and were now busy with their own individual interests and friends and love lives. What had happened to the days when their biggest trouble was if the weather would be okay, to play out in? When love had meant giving their mother a kiss each night, and being apart meant an hour, at most.<p>

Childhood had passed in a flash. Len missed parts of it, but leaving childhood had opened up a brand new world. Of independence and work and earning money, and most importantly, Luka.

"I'm going for a walk," Len informed his family before quickly leaving the house. The air outside was cold and refreshing. It made him feel alert and energetic.

His steps were quick and light as he made his way down the cobbled roads and pavements of the town. It was beginning to get dark, but Len didn't mind. If anything, the darkness was better.

As Len passed over the bridge, he smiled fondly, hearing the whistle of the wind in the reeds. He stopped for a second, looking down into the river below.

He looked like his father. Of course Rin did too, but she had the same face shape as their mother, which made her look softer and kinder and feminine.

Len however, had the same stubborn, square jaw-line. He had the piercing eyes and the slightly lanky looking build of body. They even shared the same mannerisms: sucking in their bottom lips when aggravated, and running one hand through their hair when stressed.

However, both Rin and Len shared their mother's straw-blonde hair.

"If I leave, will they hate me?" Len wondered aloud. He had thought long and hard about escape. His mother could support herself and the house with the money she earned, as she would no longer need to buy food or anything for Rin, as she would be living with her new husband. He could write them letters, and send them flowers on their birthdays. He could explain, why he had needed to spread his wings and break away from the chains of the so-so town, where he happened to live.

He could find a job. He could draw his pictures or sell flowers or he could sing on street corners, begging for change. He could live his life on the edge; never staying somewhere for too long. He would stay with Luka for his whole life, because that was exactly what he wanted. With escape, came great freedom, to do whatever he chose. The thought brought a zing of adrenaline; a dizzy rush of excitement, mixed with slight anxiety.

Len shook his head at his reflection, and the reflection shook his head right back. Len continued on his journey, down the roads he knew like the back of his hand. There didn't seem to be too many people around, which wasn't unusual, seeing as the weather was bitter and dark.

After twenty minutes of walking, Len reached his destination. Luka's house was beautiful. It looked grand and luxurious, although, Len had never had the honour of going inside.

The young blonde haired teen walked round the side of the house, and picked a few stray pebbles off the floor. He stopped at a window; or more specifically, Luka's window. He knew where it was because she had showed his, in case he needed her.

He tested the weight of the pebbles in his hand, flicking them on his palm. He then threw one gently at the window, creating a small tap. He then threw another, and another, until he heard a sound. There had already been light in the window, so he assumed he hadn't woken Luka up.

The window opened, and Luka stuck her head outside. Her eyebrows raised as she saw Len.

"Come down here!" Len whispered as loud as a whisper can be. Luka nodded, smiling at him before closing the window.

She was down within a minute, walking towards Len bare footed. Len took her hands as soon as she approached. He looked intense, almost.

"How're you?" He asked.

"I'm feeling energetic, for once. And yourself?" She replied, enjoying the way his hands felt so strong.

"Fantastic," Len grinned. He looked at Luka nervously. "I think we should make a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"A plan for us."

"Ah." Luka looked thoughtful. "To get out of this town and be together, without limits?"

"That's what I meant," Len confirmed. "Would you leave everything you had, to live with me? I doubt it'll be pretty. We'll be poor I suppose, but, I'll do everything I can for you. You can say no, though. Please don't feel the need to say yes, if you don't love me enough, or if you are scared."

Luka looked at him fondly. She squeezed his hand. "Of course I'll come." She sounded naïve and dreamy, though in fact, she had put lots of thought into this little plan of their's. She'd imagined herself lying in a field with Len, or, working in an awful job. She knew all the pro's and cons. "Would you leave everything for me?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Every time," Len beamed, leaning close to seal the deal with the kiss.

He tasted of tea.

She tasted of sugar.

"But when will we leave?" Luka asked.

"I haven't decided. I need to see Rin's husband first, and collect a little more money. Is there anything you need to do?"

"I want to meet your mother."

Len wrinkled his nose in confusion. "What? Why?"

In response, Luka cupped Len's face in her palms, leaning close and smirking playfully. "I want to see where my beautiful boy came from."

As Len opened his mouth to protest, a light shone behind them. Len looked closely, to see a person with long, violet hair, carrying a candle. Len could not quite distinguish whether the person was a man or a woman, due to the dim light.

Luka turned, flushing with embarrassment. "Why Gakupo," she said. "How pleasant to see you."

'Gakupo' was less tactful. "I've heard all about this boy of your's," he said sternly. "I'd advise you not to do anything stupid, Miss Luka." He shone the light at Len. "Scram. You'll be dead if the Megurine's catch you."

"Gakupo! You're not usually like this. You're usually romantic and sweet and kind," Luka sighed.

Unbeknownst to both Luka and Len, Gakupo was actually quite fond of Luka, as a friend, of course. She was witty and charming, and he held her friendship close to his heart. He also believed in young love.

Despite this, he knew that if he let Luka get away with bringing some common boy around, that there would be no end to it, and he would get the blame. He had been specifically told to keep an eye out for blonde haired rascals.

"Now, now," Gakupo reasoned. "No whining. Say your goodbyes and be off, please and thank you. I'll escort you."

"I'll see you soon, Luka. I love you," Len whispered, turning to leave with Gakupo. Luka nodded, still pink from embarrassment. She bit her bottom lip, waving at Len silently.

The two males walked in silence, away from the Megurine household. Gakupo had Len by the ear, walking with an expressionless face.

"If you get caught, boy, you'll be dead," Gakupo warned, letting go of Len's ear and glancing at him with solemn eyes. "Treat that girl well, and don't you _dare_ break her heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi Gakupo! This chapter was a little longer, so I hope you all enjoyed it. What did you readers think? Reviews are loved!:-)


	3. Love Blossom

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>The next day, when Len awoke, he found that Rin was already up. He could hear his mother sweeping the floors busily as he got dressed.<p>

"Good morning Len," Rin greeted him as he came downstairs. Her hair had a clean, white bow decorating it, and she looked fresher than usual.

"You'd better give your hair a better brush than that," Len's mother told him matter-of-factly. "Rin's fiancée is coming today."

Len was soon shooed up the stairs again. He brushed his fair hair and tied it up neatly. He looked at his lanky arms, too. He was going to have to show this guy who the head of the household was, and it was usually hard to prove to people that _he _was responsible.

When Len once again made his way down the stairs, his mother was making tea, and Rin was beginning to flush.

"Answer the door Len! Quickly, quickly!" His mother ordered excitedly. Len put on a serious face as he opened the door, but what he saw made his door drop.

Rin's fiancée stared back at Len, before smiling politely and entering. "Pleased to meet you," he said, both to Rin and her mother. He even bowed.

The twin's mother noticed a second person at the door. "May I help you?" She asked kindly.

The lady shook her head. "I am just a work colleague. I said I would accompany my friend to the village, after he had stopped by here." What the twin's mother did not notice was that the unknown work colleague had winked at Len slyly, with a tiny grin on her face.

"Come in then," Rin and Len's mother insisted. "You look so cold!" She ushered the lady into the room and sat her down firmly.

Rin and her fiancée were beginning to chat, and Rin actually looked quite happy about it. Len frowned slightly, taking the man's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"There are some things we need to discuss," Len explained, with such a sour look on his face, that nobody dared to question what they would actually _have _to discuss.

As soon as the pair were up the stairs, Len took the man and shoved him roughly into the bedroom that he shared with his sister.

"I can't believe it's you," Len frowned. The man - the man with the long, violet hair and the long face- smiled uneasily.

"Your sister is very beautiful," he commented. He didn't understand why Len was so angry with him! He'd been nice to him after all. A clip round the ear wouldn't have hurt the boy's pride that much, would it?

"Why is Luka here?" Len questioned violently, using one hand to search his nearby bedside table.

Gakupo shrugged. "She was being stubborn. She wanted to meet your family."

"Well I hope you understand that you're not telling _anybody _about me and her. Yes?"

"I think your mother and your lovely sister deserve to know," Gakupo replied with a raised eyebrow.

Len found what he was looking for on his bedside table. He pulled the short - and blunt-ish- knife towards Gakupo's throat dramatically. He didn't think Gakupo was _too _bad, but he needed to show him that he wasn't taking any rubbish. Gakupo wouldn't be allowed to clip him around the ear like a child. Plus, making comments about his sister's beauty….Gakupo didn't deserve her.

"Not anybody," Len said through gritted teeth, as Gakupo eyed the knife.

"Take it away, nobody knows," the violet haired man agreed, slowly pushing the knife away from his throat. "I know what young, forbidden love feels like."

Len raised his eyebrows, putting the knife in one of his pockets. "Oh really?"

"In fact, I was in a situation very much like yours. I loved a woman like Luka, and that is why I only want the best for her," Gakupo paused. There were hints of sadness in his eyes; it was like his heart was breaking all over again. "We were both decently poor. However, my girl got engaged to a man of high class, and gradually fell in love with him. Our meetings were more and more infrequent, and in the end, she didn't like me very much at all. I didn't see her for years, but now I know she is living a happy life. I never thought I'd love again. But, your sister holds great promise. I can see that she is innocent and true."

The young blonde haired male was silent. He didn't really like the fact that Luka was being compared to a woman Gakupo once loved, but, he had decided that he might as well give the older man a chance. Luka seemed to like him well enough.

He gently put the knife of the bedside table, looking at the floor. "I am giving my sister to you. I love her very much, so please don't make me regret my decision. I hope that she falls in love with you, so that she can be happy."

Gakupo watched the younger boy in his vulnerable state. Len held out his hand, and Gakupo shook it. They were actually smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, Rin, her mother and Luka were drinking tea. Luka was curious about Len's twin and his mother. She wanted to know if he was similar to them.<p>

Rin looked so much like Len, that it was actually a little alarming. She had a heart shaped face, and wide eyes.

Len and Rin's mother, was also quite pretty. Her children had obviously inherited her fair, blonde hair. However, unlike her twins, she had eyes that were a darker blue. They looked like puddles of deep water, that contained all sorts of secrets and fantasies.

What Luka did not know, was that Len's mother was inspecting her, also. She had already thought about how Luka was beautiful, in a slightly odd and frail way. Luka looked like a piece of fine china, that could be easily broken.

Her nose was too straight, Len's mother thought. But it suited her. Her skin was too pale. But it made her look beautiful. Her figure looked ironic; it was curvy, when you would have expected someone who looked a little ill to be unhealthily skinny. Len's mother had decided that she thought that Luka was very lovely looking, and she had taken a shine to her.

"Do you know either Len or Rin?"

Luka took a sip of tea before she answered. "They look familiar, but I have never actually spoken to either of them," she lied.

Rin smiled at her guest brightly. It was interesting to meet somebody new. Despite this, she was more interested in Gakupo. She thought him as very handsome.

"What is Gakupo like?" Rin asked curiously, looking at Luka with her wide eyes.

Luke decided that Rin was a believer in love. She liked her. Rin seemed young and curious, maybe even bordering on naïve. But weren't we all naïve once?

"Oh, he is kind," Luka smiled, catching Rin's mother's eye. "He is funny and charming. Do you like him?"

"Oh!" Rin was already blushing. "He has very long hair. I've never seen a man with such well kept hair. He seemed so nice, too. I've never had anyone bow to me before!"

Rin's mother patted her daughter's hand. "I think you two will suit," she smiled gently. "What was your name again?" She asked Luka.

"Luka."

"Pleased to meet you. Call me Lily." The older woman smiled. As she did, Len came down the stairs, followed by Gakupo. The male twin eyed Luka, and this time, it did not go unnoticed.

"Luka, could you please help me with these cups?" Lily asked politely. Luka nodded: Of course she could! Gakupo took Lily's seat, next to Rin, and Len took Luka's. As Luka stood up, and Len took her seat, he stroked her hand with her fingers.

In the kitchen, Lily closed the door. She could hear the four in the other room beginning to chatter.

"Thank you," Lily said graciously. She began to wash the cups, taking her time with each once. "Now that Rin is off to get married, I wonder what will become of Len's love life."

"He seems nice enough," Luka said casually, although her eyes never left Lily.

"There are plenty of suitable girls," Lily continued, wondering whether Luka was beginning to squirm. She was almost certain that this was _the girl. _"But you see, I think he might already be seeing one."

Luka blushed uncomfortably. Lily knew. Len had been so insistent that his mother and his sister didn't know. Oh gosh, she had ruined everything.

"I see," Luka said weakly. Lily turned, and looked at Luka.

"Are you her?"

Luka didn't say anything. Her heart was speeding and her hand were clammy. She stared back at Lily, her mouth open.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth like that," Lily smiled, gently using one hand to push Luka's mouth shut. "You're the girl?"

Luka nodded, although she was actually afraid. Lily would surely ask her why they had kept it a secret. She would disapprove of her and hate her and everything would be horrible.

"Did he not want me to know?" Lily asked, still smiling fondly.

Luka shook her head.

"Typical Len," Lily sighed. "You look so frightened, Luka, are you alright?"

Luka nodded her head, apparently muted. "I….I…"

"There's no need to be worried," Lily said, taking hold of one of Luka's hands soothingly. It was strange to see someone so frightened of being in love. "You are fully accepted into this family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, a little bit of GakupoxRin there! Thanks for the alerts:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews would be lovely.


	4. Death In The Corner

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Luka felt rough. She looked a little rough, too. There were faint circles of darkness underneath her eyes, which had been half-heartedly hidden by face powder. She had an ongoing migraine, and had decided to see the family Doctor. She felt like hundreds of minor symptoms had all ganged up on her, leaving her ravaged. She couldn't even cough with tasting blood in her mouth.<p>

The Doctor's office, was untidy. There was paper with sloppy, running handwriting everywhere, and Doctor's offices were generally unfriendly. The room usually made Luka feel worse. The only part of it she liked, was a little antique clock that the Doctor kept on her desk. It ticked steadily, reminding Luka that eventually, she would be allowed to escape from the office, and forget about illnesses and symptoms for a while.

Despite the slightly hostile office, the family Doctor was actually quite friendly. Doctor Yowane was mild mannered, and kind. She told Luka bad news in such a gentle tone, that sometimes Luka felt inclined to hug her, just to remind Doctor Yowane that she was doing a good job. If it weren't for the Doctor's job, Luka imagined that she would have enjoyed Yowane's company much more.

Luka repeated her symptoms in her mind, as she got to the Doctor's office. She looked skyward, wishing she could see the weather. The blue colour of the sky comforted her, but unfortunately, she was confined within buildings for most of the time.

Walking down a hallway, Luka jumped, snapping out of her thoughts to see Doctor Yowane in front of her. It looked like they had bumped into each other, as there was a pile of papers on the floor. The Doctor smiled at her, although Luka had made her drop her papers.

"I was just coming to see you," Luka said, hoping her voice didn't sound as dim as she felt. Feigning well being and faking smiles was draining, and unfortunately, Luka didn't have much energy to spare.

"How odd," Yowane said quietly, picking up her papers and brushing silver hair away from her face. "I was just coming to see you."

"Oh?"

"How about you come to my office, Luka," Yowane offered, carrying the papers in one hand and putting one arm around Luka's back, leading her forward. They walked together.

The pink haired woman was confused. Why would Doctor Yowane want to see her? It was dangerous to guess. Good news, or bad news? Luka had learnt not to be positive or negative, but to remain solely neutral when it came to thinking about her health. However, after meeting Len, he had forced his bright-side-of-life attitude upon her. If there was one thing Luka regretted about meeting him, it was that he was far too positive at times. But then again, maybe she needed someone to bring her up, from time to time? She wasn't sure if Len's positive attitude was helping her, or just raising her hopes too high.

When the pair reached the Doctor's office, Luka sat in her usual seat, and Yowane sat in hers. Luka was sucking on the inside of her lip anxiously as Yowane opened her mouth to speak.

"You can go first. You tell me why you wanted to see me," Yowane said, in her soft voice.

Luka glanced at the antique clock. It ticked dutifully. "Migraines, gagging, I don't want to eat, and I feel a little faint," Luka answered. "Not meaning to complain or anything."

"I see," Yowane said. Her voice hadn't hardened, but she looked more serious now. She was flicking through papers. "Luka, do you remember those tests that we did a while ago?"

Luka nodded. Why were they important?

"The results have come back, and your symptoms match are a little all over the place. I don't quite understand what is going on inside your body."

Luka did. Her stomach had dropped. Bad news.

"But, what we do know, is that your immunity is low. You're weak. You've been fainting more often, and we….we're worried that if these symptoms continue strongly, then, well," Yowane looked up uneasily, before slowly looking down at her papers.

"I could…?" Luka looked at the Doctor with wide and vulnerable eyes. All her life, she had been waiting for this news. But that was before love and independence, and now she wanted to live life to the full. It was like waiting for a thief, to steal away her future. "Die?"

Yowane nodded. "Don't take this too harshly though, Luka. This is all a little unpredictable, your body could just be acting out a little. Your parents already know."

Luka listened to the Doctor's words, but they didn't stop her eyes from watering. Everybody knows that one day they will die, but nobody thinks about the day they are told that this mysterious end is nearing. Luka could feel her heart drop. It was like it had been told that it was giving up soon.

Doctor Yowane frowned. She had known Luka for years, and those test results had given her a scare. She went over to Luka's chair.

"Don't cry," she advised. "It spoils your pretty face." The silver haired woman hugged Luka tightly, and the two woman stayed there, letting their minds go blank. Luka sniffled into Yowane's shoulder, and tried not to cry. The Doctor ignored her burning eyes.

And that was where they stayed, holding each other, as Death stood in the doorway, watching.

* * *

><p>Although Luka had been told to rest, she was restless. She was tired, but forcing herself to close her eyes was much too scary. She didn't know if she would be worse in the morning, or there at all.<p>

So, she wrapped herself in a scarf, and headed out. She told her parents before she left, that she was going to town, perhaps to buy a candle. She knew that she wasn't the only one suffering. They didn't even question why she was buying a candle at half six at night, when most shops were closed, apart from the homeless people who stayed on the streets.

She tried to distract herself, playing little games with herself. She counted the clouds in the sky, and thought about what they looked like. She hopped from cobble to cobble on the streets, but only when there were no strangers about. She even counted the lines on her fingers, and plaited tiny parts of her hair; only to quickly destroy the messy plaits with a swipe of her hand.

Now she knew where Len lived, it would be easier to visit him. She hoped that Lily, or Rin, if she answered the door, wouldn't be too surprised. Lily had been so kind to her….

When she reached Len's house - which had taken longer than it should have done, seeing as she got lost at least twice - she rapped on the door.

The door opened, and there was Lily, with her dark blue eyes and flaxen hair. She smiled at Luka, wondering why the girl looked so sad. The first thought that came into her mind was that she must have been breaking up with Len.

"Hello Luka," she greeted. "Would you like to come in?"

Luka paused uneasily. "I would really love to, but I was just wondering whether Len was around?"

Lily wondered why Luka didn't want to come in. She didn't know whether to interpret the reply as rude, or as plain awkwardness. She decided that the latter was probably the most likely, judging by Luka's slightly anxious expression.

"I'll go and get him," Lily said, touching Luka's arm for a second before retreating back into her home. Luka stayed on the doorstep, waiting for Len.

He was at the door quickly. He smiled at her, and closed the door, leaving them surrounded by the night. It wasn't too dark, but it was slowly getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Do you want to go to the river? Or were you planning on staying on my doorstep?" Len asked, only to be interrupted as Luka put her hands on his cheeks. Her hands were stone cold.

"I love you." She said, before kissing his lips gently. It was a moment before he responded, but soon they were stood there closely, in complete silence, kissing each other. Luka's movements earned her dominance. Len was flushing.

"What was that for?" He asked timidly, grinning shyly.

Luka shrugged. Len didn't need to know, yet. "I just really wanted to kiss you like that. Was it too intense for you?" She teased, letting the weights in her mind drop.

A daring male hand made it's way to Luka's waist. "Of course not." Len took Luka's hand and they began to walk down the streets.

"Were you feeling lonesome tonight?" Len asked.

"I just needed some company," Luka smiled, looking thoughtful. "And of course, you are the best of the best company."

The couple decided to go to the river. The sat facing each other, as the water gently lapped against the soil of the river banks. Stars shone above them. The Universe was so big.

"What do you think happens, after we die?" Luka asked, plucking at some grass.

"Hm?" Len looked at her, before glancing at the stars. "My mother used to say, that after we died, our souls travelled on the wind, like the cherry blossoms leaves that we see in spring. She said that in the day, the souls would travel wherever they pleased, and then at night, they would go back home in the stars, and watch over us." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Luka looked upwards, admiring the stars from afar. "I just wondered."

Len was suspicious, but he didn't question the matter. He reached for her hand, and lay his on top of hers. "You needn't worry. You're safe with me."

A smile laced it's way across Luka's lips. She did feel safe with him. "By the way Len, my parents are hosting some God awful masquerade at our house." She lay down on the grass, on her front, kissing across one of Len's fingers. "Please come?"

"I can't. I don't have a suit."

"That can be fixed, my dear," Luka grinned. She rested her head on her arms peacefully. Len watched her as she slowly began to snooze lightly. He smiled at her fondly.

"I'll come to your stupid ball," he whispered, stroking the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Dun dun dun! is being a bit weird with uploading...Had to do this by copy and pasting on to an already saved file. What do you guys think? Please read and review - concrit is welcome!:D


	5. Stories and Rumours

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>The morning didn't look promising. Grey clouds roamed the skies, separated by small cracks of blue sky, or the occasional white cloud. Luka however, wasn't paying much attention to the weather. She was writing a letter to Len, telling him about the ball and what would be happening. Gakupo was going to visit Rin that day, so he had agreed to carry a package with the suit and the mask that Len would need to attend the masquerade.<p>

_Dear Len,_

_As you know, soon enough, you shall be attending a masquerade ball. In the package, there is a clean suit for you to wear, along with a mask, even though it's a dreadful shame for you to have to cover your face._

_If this is fine with you, I was wondering whether that night would be a suitable time to leave? If so, bring a bag with you, filled with whatever you need, and, then, yes, we'll go._

_By the way, the people the are attending this shindig will probably not be to your taste. Most of them, anyway. I don't think they're really to my taste, either. Most of them like to flaunt their money. It's very obnoxious. So, if you get trapped talking to someone without me there - hopefully, this won't happen!- just ask them about themselves. Probably their favourite topic._

_Lots of love,_

_Luka._

_PS: Be nice to Gakupo!_

Luka's writing was neat and legible, and so, the letter was finished. She folded it up and sealed it inside an envelope. As she did, her mother entered the room. Luka quickly pushed the letter from out of sight, hoping it didn't get crumpled.

"Luka, dear. May I have a word?"

* * *

><p>Gakupo had seen Luka being dragged along a corridor by her mother. Luka had discreetly handed him the letter, and he took it, before collecting the package of the suit and the mask from his room.<p>

He was actually looking forward to heading out to the Kagamine household. The mother was charming, Len was decent enough, and Rin was lovely. He was actually growing quite fond of her. Her little mannerisms, the way she looked and spoke, her little jokes and taunts.

Outside, the sky was still cloudy and the day was grey. Gakupo walked swiftly, pulling his coat towards him as he made his way through the streets. He saw business men and workers; streets vendors and the homeless.

When he reached his destination, he checked he still had the letter and the package. He knocked on the door, and it was soon answered by no other than Rin.

"Gakupo!" She smiled up at him. Her cheeks were rosy.

"Rin," the violet haired man replied, bowing. His hair swept over his shoulder, in an almost grand seemed gesture. "I thought I would visit."

"That's kind of you. Please, come in!" Rin opened the door wide, and escorted her fiancée inside. His hand bumped against hers innocently.

Lily and Len were sat down, chatting casually. Len's eyes met Gakupo's and he smiled. His smile was serious, but Gakupo could detect that Len was not cold with him. They were almost friends.

"Gakupo, how nice to see you," Lily said. Gakupo nodded at her, before handing Len the letter and the package.

"For you," he said, before sitting down. "How have you all been?"

Rin sat opposite him, her eyes fleeting over his face. Her foot touched his under the table, and that was where it stayed.

* * *

><p>At the Megurine household, things were not as pleasant. Luka was sat with her mother, uneasily waiting for her to say something. They were drinking tea in silence, with only each other for company.<p>

"So, mother. What did you want me for?" Luka dared, looking up from her tea cup with searching eyes.

Luka's mother only looked like her a little. Her hair was darker, and her eyes were brown, rather than blue. At times, she was a little intimidating.

"I've heard that you've been seeing this…. _commoner_ more and more recently_. _I _also _heard a rumour that you're planning to live with him?_" _The woman did not try to hide the slight tone of disgust in her voice. It offended Luka, but she tried not to take it to heart.

What she did take to heart, was the fact that somebody had told her mother that she was still seeing Len. The only person who knew was Gakupo, wasn't it? At least her mother didn't have any knowledge of what Len looked like. That would be awful.

Luka sipped more tea before replying. Maybe if she was lucky, the tea would warm up drastically and scald her tongue, so that she was unable to reply. However, the tea stayed at room temperature, and anyway, Luka felt bad enough already. She still felt ill.

"From who? You could've just asked me," Luka replied, trying to keep her voice even. Sometimes, she didn't understand how she was even related to her mother and father. She felt so lonely with them; an extra piece in a jigsaw, that had nothing to do with anything anyway.

"Well, I've got a story for you. It might set your thinking straight," her mother informed her, eyeing her daughter warily. What had happened to her obedient little girl? When had she grown into this independence-seeking, rule-breaking, in-love woman? Love was such a dangerous game. It either ruined everything, or made your whole world.

"Many years ago, when I was young and naïve, like you are at the moment, I was quite in love with a boy. He was just like your commoner; he was poor, but he was handsome and charming, and he spoke sweet words that made me feel so wonderful. In fact, now I think back, he was rather enchanting." Luka's mother had a stern face. "I assume that your boy is like that."

Luka didn't nod or reply.

"However, just because somebody's words are beautiful, doesn't mean that the person truly is. My father engaged me to _your _father, and I realised that not only were your father's words were lovely, but his feelings were too. Your first love won't be your best, Luka." The older woman's face softened, and she touched her daughter's hand. "I don't think my common boy ever truly understood why I gave him up. But, all poor people are the same, Luka. They want money and they want splendour and they want so called 'justice'."

Luka turned away. "He isn't like that."

Her mother sighed. Such a stubborn daughter she had. "I just want what's best for you."

Luka's hands clenched tightly, although, her voice was calm and cool. "I love him. He makes me happy, and in the current situation, I think that that's important."

She stood up, excusing herself and meeting her mother's gaze along the way. It hurt Luka, how disappointed her parent looked. But it was worth it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gakupo arrived back home, which was later than expected, he was cornered by Luka.<p>

"A word, please?"

"You sound like your mother," Gakupo muttered. Luka shot him a sour look, leading him to her room. She offered him a seat, but remained standing herself.

"My mother has somehow heard rumours about Len and I. Any thoughts about who could have told her, Gakupo?" Luka's voice was like a stabbing blade.

"Surely you're not implying that it was me?" Gakupo gave her a wary look.

"Well who else would it be?" Luka accused, holding her head gently. Her eyes felt fuzzy.

"How would I know?" The man's quick temper surfaced. "You're not the most discreet person, 'sneaking' out every other day. Your mother isn't daft. She probably just assumed."

"She said that she heard I was going to be _living _with him. She can't have just assume that!"

"What motives would I have to tell your mother? What kind of person do you think I am?" Gakupo hissed. Luka held her head tighter, looking downwards with her eyes half shut. She stumbled forward.

With quick reactions, Gakupo stood up, looking down at Luka. His eyes were pitiful and concerned. The pink haired woman fell roughly into his chest, holding onto Gakupo's shoulders lightly. The man placed a firm hand on her back, supporting her.

"And you've gotten worse, too," Gakupo murmured softly, looking at the woman. She tried to stand straight, although it wasn't much use. He prepared to pick Luka up. "I think we should go and see the Doctor."

Luka shook her head, pulling herself up slightly. "Please don't. It'll just be more bad news."

"But Luka," Gakupo reasoned. "Maybe there's something she can do to help. Make you feel a little better?"

"Going to the Doctor's is not going to make me feel any better," Luka retorted through gritted teeth, leaning her forehead against Gakupo. "Don't make me go."

Gakupo sighed. Why did Luka have to act so pigheaded? He picked her up gently, lying her down on the bed. "At least sleep then. You're sick, for God's sake."

"I hadn't noticed," Luka replied, with a sly smile on her face. "Between us, yes?"

"Between us."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Luka's voice.

"I'm sorry Gakupo," she said, with a sad and serious voice. "It's not all my fault that I'm a moody cow."

Gakupo couldn't help but smile. Luka certainly was one of a kind. He hoped that her and Len would be happy together, just as he hoped that he and Rin would be happy. "I'll have to find an excuse for being such a bastard then, seeing as you're ill," Gakupo replied.

He heard Luka chuckle weakly. And with that, he left her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A chapter full of bits and bobs! Sorry if it was a little chaotic, or hard to follow or anything. Read and review please!


	6. Forever and Always

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the ball, Luka realised whilst waking up groggily. She felt <em>slow. <em>She rubbed her eyes and brushed her hair before taking a sip of water. Her throat was so dry that it felt almost scaly. The water was drunk quickly.

Wandering to breakfast, Luka noticed that she still felt _off_. It wasn't a feeling she could describe, and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Hearing her heart beat languidly; the way she wanted to go back to sleep already. Existing didn't feel like a big deal at that time.

In the dining room, Luka's parents were both sat down, talking in hushed voices. Luka sat with them, drinking more water.

"How are you feelings?" Her father dared.

Luka shrugged. "I'm not too sure." Her face was solemn for a second, but then she began to smile. 'How stupid I must sound,' she thought to herself.

"Surely you must either be feeling better or worse?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked half amused and half irritated.

Luka bit her lip, not really wanting to answer. A little smile still shone on her face. "No. Just a little…worn out."

"Much better than being worse," Luka's father beamed.

Luka nodded. The smell of food lingered in her nostrils. It tempted her so much, that she dared to take a bite of soft white bread. The butter melted in her mouth, and food comforted her greatly.

Despite this, her body was not comforted at all. Soon enough, after retreating from breakfast, Luka was dry heaving. Unfortunately, instead of the vomit she had expected, it was blood sneering up at her. It stained her handkerchief and her wellbeing. When she saw it, she just stared. That blood was not welcome.

So, instead of being stubborn, she once again made her way to see Doctor Yowane. She knew bad news was coming. But she was going to be brave, and face it. Even if she felt lonely. Even if she was scared. Even if she wanted to pretend she was healthy.

Yowane seemed to be expecting her. When Luka knocked on the door, the Doctor looked upwards. And without even a word being spoken, there was a connection of understanding between the two.

"It's over, isn't it?"

Yowane shrugged uneasily. "You may have gotten worse, but as I said, nothing is certain."

"I think my body is giving up. I can hear my heart."

"I think you should pray."

"Maybe I should," Luka agreed softly.

"You can stay here for a while, if you'd like," the silver haired Doctor offered.

Luka nodded, graciously. She slumped in her chair, and soon enough, fell asleep. She dreamt of herself running in barely fields that shone gold. Len was with her, slightly ahead, tugging her along by one hand. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, and the two were pulled apart. The fields disappeared, and Luka was left in a muddied ditch. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear voices all around her.

* * *

><p>Len was not accustomed to putting on a suit. The material felt soft and slick in his fumbling hands. Luka had picked flattering colours for him. In the package there had been a golden cravat, a black blazer, a crisp white shirt, and fancy trousers.<p>

What Len liked most about the package, was the pocket watch that came with it. It was silver and shiny, and it ticked dutifully. On the front of it, a message had been carved.

_To my Dearest. Forever and always; You and I._

The pocket watch warmed his heart.

When Len was dressed appropriately, he stopped to think. How was he actually going to get out of the house? He had his bag packed.

He snuck downstairs, grinning when he realised that the coast was clear. It was easy! Both his sister and his mother must have been upstairs. He opened the door and stepped into the cool night.

Only to be met by a very confused looking Lily.

"I was just shooing away those pesky cats," she said, before looking her son up and down. "Now I may ask, what are _you _doing?"

Len's wit was halted suddenly. He had no clever or suitable explanation to hand. His face flushed as his mother began to draw her own conclusions.

"Well, you can't have bought those clothes yourself," she said, still eyeing her son. He looked so different, wearing those clothes. So adult and grown. "No work colleague would have given them you. Nor your friends." She stopped speaking for her moment, smiling. "Luka?"

Len nodded. Lying was not an option.

"Something special must be going on," Lily concluded. She noticed the bag. "What are you taking in the bag?"

Len swallowed a lump in his throat. "Nothing in particular."

"There must be something!"

"There's not!"

"There is, Len!" Lily grinned at Len, playfully grabbing the bag from him. She opened it. Her face dropped, as if she had just been punched. "Why are all your clothes in here?"

"I…." He didn't want to hurt her. "It's….I can explain."

"You're leaving."

She met his eye, but neither of them could stand the connection. She wrapped her arms around him, making sure that she took in every detail.

"My little boy is leaving." Lily pushed strands of hair away from her face, raindrops skidding down the hill of her cheek.

"I'll miss you so much. I'll write every day," Len promised, holding his mother in a firm, yet gentle, embrace. "You tell me all the news, understood? In return, I'll tell you everything."

Lily nodded. "I know there's no stopping you Len, but spare a thought for Rin and I whilst you go living your life. Tell me about Luka and about news towns and places." She held him even tighter. "I always knew you'd leave some day, but I never thought the day would come. My baby."

Len let her cry for a while, stroking her hair as she once did to him. "I've got to go, mother," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love you. I love Rin. I love this town, too."

She kissed him back, watching as he began to walk the streets.

"Goodbye," he called in a cheerful manner.

"Goodbye," she called back in a whisper, waving to him.

Len turned away, and looked at the sky. The sky was dotted with stars, as his eyes were with tears. Goodbyes were always the hardest.

* * *

><p>Len was in awe when he reached Luka's familiar household. He put on his mask, which was just as classy as his clothes, and entered.<p>

Many people were milling around, and they all looked so handsome. It seemed that anybody could enter the Megurine household that night. Len saw a girl with hair so long that he thought it might touch the floor. Such a bright colour, too. He saw a man with cunning eyes peeping from his mask, talking to a man with ocean-blue hair and a matching cravat. A woman with a devil red dress, dancing as if nobody else were in the room, her brown hair dancing with her.

And then he saw Luka. She looked like the perfect wallflower, flattened against the side of the room. Her eyes were distant, and she looked like she was made of snow and porcelain instead of flesh and blood. Her mask was black and gold, just like Len's.

He approached her, offering his arm. "May I have this dance?"

She began to smile, resisting the urge to kiss him right there. "You may," she replied.

Len's hand slipped to Luka's waist. Her hand rested upon his shoulder, and they were deliciously close. It was intoxicating. They began to dance slowly. He whispered sweet words into her ear in a hushed tone that made her pulse race.

"I'm dying," she whispered back, simple as could be.

He pulled away, staring. "I thought you said you were getting better?" Luka lead him away from the dancers, and onto a small balcony. They were alone there.

Luka stared out into the distant, at the moon. "I'm not going to die right this second. There is still a plan to fulfil." There was a calm smirk on her face. It was making Len upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, snatching her wrists and making her face him. She had never seen him angry. Not really. "Why are you smiling? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Luka?"

She stared into his eyes. "I'm disgusted with my body," she replied. "It had given up and I am _ashamed_ of it."

Len's face softened considerably. The grip on her wrists loosened. "You shouldn't be. You are _so _beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek. His kiss moved down to her jaw, and to her neck.

Luka lifted his head. "It's like you're rewarding me for dying."

They edged towards each other, and soon, they were kissing as if the whole world depended on it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands holding her waist and hips.

As they broke apart, there was silence. The world stopped for a moment. A hazy moment where all she could see were his eyes.

Energetic eyes.

'Such kind eyes, she had', Len thought.

But then, the magic stopped. Luka's heart beat intensified in her ears, and like an unstable doll, she buckled. Len hands were suddenly supporting Luka's whole body.

"I'm dying," she said, looking up at her love with parted lips and cloudy eyes.

"You're dying," he agreed quietly, before panic broke loose in his body.

"Take off the mask."

"It's not important."

"It is to me!" Luka argued, still stubborn in her vulnerable state. Len lay her down gently, untying the mask as quickly as possible.

"There," he growled. Why was Luka so stupid? Those seconds could have cost her her life. He picked her up, and this time, her head lolled backwards. He carried her into the room where the people were dancing. "Is there a Doctor?" Len yelled above the music and chatter. "Is there a Doctor?"

Panic had made way for pain.

People's heads began to turn. They all began to titter nervously, chattering and gossiping about the situation among themselves. Len looked down at Luka, feeling exasperated. A tear drop fell on her nose.

"Can't somebody help me? Help her. Please, honest to God, she's dying!" His whimper turned to an exasperated shout.

A man and woman barged through the crowd. The man with pink hair; the woman with darker tresses.

"It's that _boy," _the woman hissed, pointing her finger accusingly. "That common _boy_!"

Len lay Luka down on the floor. He pressed his ear against her, hoping to hear a heart. All he could hear was a creak from her lungs. His shoulders were heaving up and down as he began to cry.

"She's dying, she's dying!" He repeated, leaning over her. Her eyes were still open, and the expression was haunting.

"I know that, boy!" The man said. Mr Megurine. "You leave her alone!" He roared, kneeling next to his daughter. "You stay well away, now! Look what good you caused her!"

The man then took his daughter's head in his hands, almost trying to coax her to life. "Luka," he pleaded in a soft tone. "Come on, darling."

Len stumbled up. All the room were glaring at him, despite his red rimmed eyes and his broken heart.

"You killed her," Luka's mother wailed, going to sit by Luka. "You _ruined _my daughter." The woman tried to control her sobs, but it was no good. She rubbed her daughter's hand. It was already going cold.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Somebody in the room shouted angrily. "He needs to be punished. For Luka Megurine!"

Len's eyes widened. He was getting blamed for her death. 'Oh Luka,' he thought, looking back at her body. The piercing eyes. They would haunt him forever.

He wasn't thinking as he began to run. Running out of the house. Running down the streets where he used to live so peacefully. His legs just carried him, and the moon was his guide.

"Luka," he whispered to himself, as if she was some sort of dream, or lucky charm. "Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka."

His legs grew weary as he ran. He didn't stop running. He loosed the cravat around his neck, and kept rubbing the pocket watch.

"Luka, Luka, Luka." He finally collapsed to the ground, tightening his fingers around the cobble stones. He had ruined his trousers, and his knees were scraped. He began to cry again. For his broken heart and for Luka. She was dead. He would never see her again. He had done everything wrong. But he loved her, so. He loved her so much and she was dead.

He glanced down at the pocket watch.

"Forever and always," he murmured, before burying his head in his arms.

* * *

><p>Len never went back to his home town. He didn't return back to his old house. In fact, it was two weeks before his mother actually received a letter from him.<p>

Len began work as an artist. He drew people's portraits on the street. He was known as a mysterious man, and many women wanted to know more. However, he never wanted to learn more about them. He had grown accustomed to isolation.

Late at night, he would write letters to Luka. He had nothing to hide from her, and he didn't feel so alone when he folded those letters up, and placed them in his special drawer. He always made sure that he told her he loved her at the end of each letter.

Len grew older, and life seemed to blur at the edges. When he was young, he had built his life around Luka, and as he grew, he realised that he still did. His sister wrote to him saying that perhaps it was time to move on. She didn't understand.

Her and Gakupo had been brought together, and yes, they were in love. But Luka and Len had loved each other from the very start. They had chosen each other.

And she had died.

Months turned to years, and years turned to many years. Not a day went by when Len didn't write a letter.

And he never stopped loving her. Forever and always,

When Len grew old himself, he knew he was going to die. That night, he engrossed himself in his memories, holding the pocket watch. And he wrote his very last letter to her. It was the shortest one he had ever written.

_Dear Luka,_

_I can't wait to see you again. _

_All my love, _

_Len._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Aw:( As you probably guessed, this was the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the story. Read and review please, as your thoughts are really appreciated!

Thanks everyone:D


End file.
